


Tried and True

by awerewolf



Series: Erotic Numbers in Literature [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf
Summary: Byleth accompanies Dimitri on his official return to Fhirdiad after the war. Unfortunately, the winters in Faerghus are quite brutal, but there are other ways to stay warm.(It's been 69 days since Three Houses was released. You know what that means...)





	Tried and True

The winter in Fhirdiad was harsher than Byleth had anticipated. When she was a child, she had travelled all about Fodlan with her father, including areas of the Faerghus. Still, they had rarely travelled so far north as the Kingdom Capitol, and so this was only her second time visiting at all, and her first true visit to the castle that Dimitri grew up in.

Dimitri had been excited to show her his childhood home. He chatted away during their trip, recounting stories of his boyhood that she was eager to hear. The entire time, he clasped his hand in hers, his thumb running over the top of her hand.

They had yet to tell anyone of their engagement, which had only happened just before they departed. They agreed to hold off on the announcement for just a while longer, so they could enjoy a bit of privacy and solitude together before the inevitable pomp and circumstance of planning a royal wedding.

Fhirdiad’s royal castle was massive and imposing, especially since they had arrived at night, and snow whipped around them as they finally made it past the front gates. Dimitri politely helped Byleth out of the carriage they had both ridden in— Gilbert had insisted upon the carriage for the King’s official homecoming. The snow crunched under her slippers, and she shivered. The new wardrobe she had been given as Archbishop was not at all suited for such weather.

Dimitri noticed, and pulled off his massive cloak, draping it around her shoulders. “We should get you inside, and by a warm fire. The castle may look cold, but it’s quite warm on the inside.”

Byleth smiled gratefully. “I wouldn’t object to a nice cup of tea, either.”

“I will have to arrange that.” He smiled back and she took his arm as he escorted her into the castle.

They were separated momentarily as a few excited maids showed Byleth to the guest room she would be staying in. It was spacious and well-decorated, and the maids fussed over whether she needed more blankets or pillows, before lighting the fireplace and leaving her be. The warmth of the fireplace felt amazing on her frozen toes, and she pulled a chair close to enjoy it for a moment when there came a knock on the door.

Dimitri stood in her doorway with a kettle and two cups. “This is all I could scrounge from the kitchen at this time of night, unfortunately.” He set the cups down on a nearby table and poured the tea, already made, out of the kettle as gently as he could. “My apologies for not finding any milk. I know how much you like to take it in your tea.”

“No, this is perfect.” She reached out and took the cup from him, taking a little sip. It was a bit bitter from steeping too long, but warm. “Thank you.”

“How has everything been so far?” He pulled a chair across him her and sat.

“Lovely. The servants were kind and seemed to be in good spirits. This room appears to be very comfortable as well.”

“I’m quite happy to be back.” He took a sip of his own tea. “I wanted to be able to return to my home under better circumstances.”

“We don’t have to talk about that if you don’t wish to.”

“No, I am alright.” He looked away shyly. “You are one of only a handful to have a real insight on who I am, I think. This makes it much easier to talk to you.”

“I’m glad.” She reached out and grasped his hand. “I love you. I want us to share everything.”

He placed his cup to the side and took hers to do the same as well. He then gently lifted her from the chair by the hand and embraced her. Byleth buried her face in his chest, enjoying the smell of him and his warmth for a moment. Her hands found his hair, tangling in the long strands, and pulled him down for a kiss.

They had shared many kisses since they exchanged rings. Dimitri was inexperienced, but he learned quickly. Most of their kisses were sweet and excited, or quick kisses of affection, but their kiss in front of the fireplace quickly melted into something new.

Dimitri’s hands ran down her back, and she ran her tongue over his bottom lip. His mouth tasted like the bitter tea they shared, but it didn’t matter. His tongue was hot against hers and he grunted, gripping her hips and pulling back.

He cleared his throat. “We probably shouldn’t…” His voice trailed off, and his eyes were glued to his mouth. She scratched gently at his scalp where she still held his hair.

“Why not?” She smiled. “We’re alone. We’re going to be married.”

He cleared his throat again. “It’s not that. I just don’t want to risk…” He blushed. “I don’t want to risk a pregnancy right now.”

“Oh.” She was surprised.

“The war only just ended months ago. We’re both settling into our new positions.” He shook his head. “There’s too much to do, and if there was a child as well, something would be neglected.”

“There are herbs I can take to prevent pregnancy.” Byleth released his hair and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “Although I doubt I could find any in Fhirdiad in the middle of winter. I’ve heard of white magic spells that have the same effect, but I don’t know them. Perhaps I could ask Mercedes or even Dorothea tomorrow.”

“Yes, that is an excellent idea.” He let out a long sigh of relief, slumping back in his chair. “I am so sorry, I didn’t even consider something like that. I’ve just had a lot on my mind, I suppose.”

“It’s fine, Dimitri.” She stepped in between his legs and ran her fingers through his hair, gently letting her nails scratch against his scalp. “But, you should know that there are other things we could do that wouldn’t result in a pregnancy. Other ways to please each other.”

Red burned across his cheeks. “O-Oh. I’ve, um, given such things a little thought.”

“Have you?” She smirked, shifting forward to embrace him so his head was settled between her breasts. “Do share.”

He chuckled. “It’s quite embarrassing.”

“I won’t make fun.” She promised. “I might even do something you mention.”

She felt his throat move as he swallowed hard. He took a little breath. “I overheard some of the soldiers talking, quite some time ago, about using their mouth on women.” His hands reached up gently to grasp her hips. “One of them even said that the best way to do it was to- to lay and have the woman… to have her…”

“Do you want me to sit on your face, Dimitri?” Her hand ran gently through his hair again and he shivered.

“Yes, please.”

She pulled his face up to kiss him again, and he was even more enthusiastic this time. His hands kneaded gently at her hips before running up her stomach. His thumbs ran over the undersides of her breasts through her clothing.

She pulled back for a moment. “You can undress me, if you’d like.”

“I think I would.” He gently pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in her underwear. She removed her simple headdress and laid it beside their abandoned cups. His hands ran gently down her arms as he looked her over. “You are very beautiful. I’ve always thought so.”

He turned his head away in embarrassment and she cupped his cheek, bringing him back towards her. “I’m the one mostly undressed, and you’re getting embarrassed?” She teased.

“Oh!” He glanced down at himself. “Should I…?”

“I would like that.” She guided him to his feet and helped him pull off his shirt. He was crisscrossed with scars, and pale from constantly wearing thick clothing and armor. Her fingers ran through the blond hairs at his chest. “You are quite beautiful yourself.”

“Perhaps when we first met but now? After the injuries and mutilation I’ve endured?” He smiled ruefully. “There’s no need for empty compliments.”

“It’s not an empty compliment.” She kissed his chest, where her hands had been. “It’s true that you look different than you did before, but you have grown into your manhood quite well. You’re-” She cleared her throat. “I like that about you.”

“Oh.” He stood for a moment, surprised by her words. “I do not know what to say, except that I am grateful. I want you to be happy. I want you to be pleased.”

She smiled. “I can think of a few other ways to please me, just now.”

“Right.” He laughed nervously. “I suppose we should go to bed now.” She nodded and guided him over, leading him to sit.

“No boots in the bed.” She wagged her finger as she teased him. “It’s impolite.” She pulled his boots off, toed off her own slippers, and then leaned over him to reach for his belt. He leaned up to kiss her sweetly as he helped her undo his trousers. As he was pulling them off, she unhooked her bra, slipping it off. He looked up just as she let it fall to the floor.

“May I?” He asked, reaching for her. She nodded. His hands cupped her breasts gently. His hands were calloused from years of harsh combat, but time and increased usage of gloves had kept them from getting too rough. She looked down, watching as his thumb ran over a nipple, once and then again when it hardened. She let out a pleased little sigh when he did the same for her other breast.

“How does it feel?” He asked, almost shy.

“I don’t have overly sensitive breasts, I don’t think.” She reached up to guide his hands to be a little more firm. “But that doesn’t stop it from feeling very nice.”

His hands drifted down to her hips, his fingers slipping under her panties, before his eyes looked up to catch hers. She nodded again, and he slipped them down her legs, allowing her to step out of them.

He made a curious sound and ran his fingers through the hair between her legs. “It’s odd. I expected your hair to be darker down here- like it used to be.”

She giggled. “No, all of my hair turned light after the battle in the Sealed Forest. Even my eyelashes.” She fluttered them at him. “See?”

He grinned. “I noticed that right away.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her stomach. “How do you suggest we go about this? I want you to be comfortable.”

She thought for a moment. “Well, I think you should lay, as you suggested before.” He pushed himself back on the bed, laying in the center with his head near the headboard and his arms crossed over his chest. He looked a bit excited. “And I’ll-” She maneuvered herself over him, and he helped guide her up with his hands. “Wait, no.”

“What’s wrong?” His hands released her suddenly.

“I don’t want to stare at the wall the entire time.” She explained. “Let me turn around.”

His hands returned and he helped her turn around, and then pulled her up his chest to his face. She blushed a bit at the exposure, but pushed her embarrassment away. He kissed the inside of her thigh first. His hands reached up and ran over the curve of her backside, firm but gentle. Then his hands ran down and found her lips, spreading them. He hesitated only a moment before she felt his tongue swipe up her center.

She shuddered at the sensation, her hands coming forward to brace herself against his chest. His tongue swiped up again, exploring her and learning what she liked. When his tongue found her clit, she would groan in pleasure, but when it ran over her opening, she rocked down into his face.

Without prompting, he brought a finger to her opening and pushed it gently in, while his mouth focused on her clit. She moaned loudly, leaning further forward on him as he sucked at her hard.

He pulled his finger out, moved his mouth to her opening only for a moment, before pushing two fingers in and steadily pumping them into her. She grunted, her face resting on his stomach.

“I wish I could taste you.” She heard him whisper, before his mouth returned to her clit.

She looked down and noticed the bulge in his underwear. She reached down, pushing his underwear down a bit, and wrapped her hands around his erection. He grunted, his hips thrusting a little towards her, but otherwise continued working her with his mouth.

The head of him was pink and weeping, and she desperately wanted to use her mouth on him as he was doing to her, but he was so tall that she could not quite reach. Frustrated, she pulled herself forward, away from his mouth.

He let out a little grunt of surprise as she slid down his belly. “Is something wrong?”

“Everything is fine.” She assured him, running her finger over the slit at his tip. He moaned and craned his neck forward so he could reach her, returning his mouth to her slit.

The height difference was still awkward, but she was able to easily guide the head of his erection into her mouth, laving at him gently with her tongue. He was moaning steadily, trying to keep his mouth on her and his fingers pumping into her. She ran a finger firmly up the underside as she circled him with her tongue, sucking hard before letting him go again and pumping with her hands.

She could not get any more of him in her mouth without scooting down further, and she did not want to risk getting away from his mouth- which was doing such excellent work that she stopped her own to pant heavily against his cock as she pumped it.

He thrust into her hands again, a little rougher this time, and his fingers mimicked the action. She gasped, gripping him a little harder. She took the tip into her mouth again, running her tongue over the end. He moaned loudly, his hips stuttering as he tried to stop himself from thrusting too hard upward, and his seed spilled along her tongue.

He paused his own actions only for a moment, before returning with twice as much enthusiasm. He licked at her clit and pumped his fingers deep into her until she finally cried out, her hands squeezing hard at his thighs as she released.

He pulled her up against him as she was catching her breath, and kissed her cheeks.

“You are divine.” He whispered. His large, warm hands cupped her jaw and guided her into a kiss. “Every day, I am thankful that you stand by my side.”

“Oh, Dimitri,” She peppered him with her own kisses. “I can’t tell you how your sweet words make me feel. I’ve never had someone shower me with such love like you do.”

“I only do so because you deserve it.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “You deserve all the love in the world.”

“As do you, my love.” She pressed a kiss to his chin. “And I shall be here to give it to you as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to also write a fic with a similar premise with Feral!Dimitri. So, stay on the lookout for that one. It will be posted separately from this story, because the two will not be related.


End file.
